Don't Stand So Close to Me
by narugirl2003
Summary: This a songfic about Harry telling Ginny why she can't be with him anymore before he leaves to go find the horcruxes. Listen to the song Don't stand so close to me/Young Girl from Glee to get a feel of the situation.


Don't Stand So Close to Me

A Harry Potter Song fic

Author's Note: In this songfic, Harry is explaining to Ginny why they can't be together after Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione overhears the whole let down.

Harry lead Ginny down the hill with her arm linked in his. Harry stopped her by the edge of the forest. He turned to her and wiped away a tear she had left over from the funeral.

"Ginny, listen, there's something I have to tell you," Harry started.

"Sure what is it?" Ginny asked as she straightened Harry's jacket.

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain, "You see Professor Dumbledore left me with a dangerous task….."

_Young Teacher  
the subject of schoolgirl fantasy  
she wants him so badly  
knows what she wants to be_

"He told me not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione…"

Hermione walked down the hill and saw them in a deep conversation. She ran behind a large tree and decided to listen until the conversation was over to get him to pack some of his things for the hunt of the horcruxes.

"Why am I always left in the dark?" Ginny started to raise her voice as she asked the question.

_with all the charms of a woman (oohh)  
you've kept a secret of your youth  
(aaaahhhh)  
Bookmarkin she is so close now  
This Girl Is Half His Age_

"The only thing I can tell you is it has to do with Voldemort. It is a very dangerous journey and I have to do it alone…"

"No, you are going with Ronald and her!" Ginny raised her voice a little louder than before.

"Yes, I am going with Ron and Hermione. What is wrong with my best friends coming along with me?"

"I am your girlfriend Harry! I have the right to go with you!" Ginny yelled at him getting angry.

"No you don't have the right to come with me!"

_Don't Stand, Don't Stand So,  
Don't Stand So Close To Me  
Young Girl Your Out of Your Mind  
Your Love For Me Is Way Out Of Line Better Run Girl, You're Much Too Young Girl_

Hermione was shocked at what Harry just said. She leaned closer to listen to the argument.

"What do you mean that I don't have the right?" Ginny questioned as she tried to read his expression.

"I want you to stay behind because I don't want you to come with me."

_Temptation, Frustration So Bad It Makes Him Cry!  
Beneath Your Perfume And Make Up(ooohh)_

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't know what to do but continue to listen.

"You don't want me to go with you. But Hermione can go with you. I don't understand you Harry James Potter." Ginny spat at him getting even angrier than she was before.

"Well, Ginny, I do want Hermione to come with me because she is my friend and I can't function without her."

Ginny's mouth dropped and she couldn't believe what she just heard. She was confused and not understanding something; does Harry like her or not?

_You're Just A Baby In Disguise(ahhhh)_

"Ginny, I know you are only one year younger than I am but you have your whole life ahead of you and I don't know if I will live to see tomorrow. That is why you can't be with me anymore."

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth and a tear almost formed in her eye.

_Get Out of Here Before You Have  
the time to change your mind  
(Ahhhh)_

Cause I'm Afriad You'll Go too far

"Harry, you are the one I want to be with. I love you." Ginny expressed trying to get close to Harry but Harry backed away from her.

"Ginny, I don't love you. I like you but I don't love you. Don't you get it? I don't want you to come with me. Stay in Hogwarts and finish your schooling to make your mum happy. I am sure she won't appreciate another one of her children running off with me and not finish school."

Hermione can't believe what she heard. She almost giggled this time.

_*Don't Stand, Don't Stand So,  
Don't Stand So Close to me!  
(*X1)_

Young Girl You're Out of Your  
Mind Your Love For me Is Way Out of Line  
Better Run Girl! You're Much Too Young Girl!!!

"I get it. You're in love with Hermione aren't you? You are ditching me for the bushy haired, brown eyed bookworm that keeps on annoying my brother to death!" Ginny yelled back almost screaming.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about that?"

Ginny started to turn bright red the same color as her hair. She had the itch to hit him. Something was holding her back, but what was it? Was it his handsome face with those emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar or was it that she doesn't want to hit him? She started to back away from him. Hermione couldn't take the silence and let out a yawn. She hurried up and covered her mouth thinking that someone might have heard her.

"Go on Ginny, leave me alone and don't think of me ever again. I am not the hero you make me out to be. I am a big jerk who only cares for himself and his friends. By the way, I am in love with Hermione Granger."

Ginny backed away and ran off crying. She ran past the tree Hermione was hiding behind, up the hill, and into the castle. Harry turned away to face the forest.

_Don't Stand, Don't Stand So,  
Don't Stand So Close To Me!  
You're Much Too Young Girl!!!  
(Don't Stand, Don't Stand So,  
Don't Stand So Close To Me!)_

You're Much Too Young... Girl


End file.
